


Again

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: "Oh no, no, no. I am not doing this again." She mumbled under her breath. She wasn't letting Nick get away from her again.Sequel to day 7
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Immediate follow-up to Days 4&7  
> Day 8: I'm not doing that again.

The sound of a ship's horn blaring in the distance finally broke Ellie out of her daze. Nick Torres just told her he loves her, had admitted he even planned to tell her he loves her this weekend, and she was letting him walk away. Looking up she saw Nick at his Jeep about to get inside and she knew it was now or never. 

"Oh no, no, no. I am not doing this again." She mumbled under her breath. She wasn't letting Nick get away from her again. Suddenly she found herself running toward him at full speed, thankful for their training sessions which let her catch up with him. 

Nick was getting ready to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around with force and coming face to face with a determined Ellie. Opening his mouth to tell her to just forget about what he said he was cut off by her lips attacking his. It only took him a second to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, their bodies now flush together, her hands moving into his hair no doubt messing it up but he couldn't care. When air became a necessity Ellie pulled back but he didn't let her go far as he rested his forehead against hers. 

"Ellie what?" 

"I'm not letting you go that easily again Nick. Because as mad as I was, I love you more." Nick sucked in a breath at hearing her say it and smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. This one was shorter and sweeter than the last but he loved it because it was with Ellie. This time when they pulled back Ellie leaned her hip against his Jeep and looked at him. "So uh, you were gonna ask me to go on an unplugged trip huh?" 

"Uh yeah, yeah I was." Nick laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Even though they had just confessed their feelings for each other he was nervous again. 

"And uh, I think I heard something about candles and flowers…" Ellie trailed off, stepping into him and running a hand down his chest. 

"Umhmm. I had them all set up this afternoon." A smile lit up her face and he expected her to step into his arms but instead she pushed off his chest, walking backwards to her car. 

"Well then I better go pack. Pick me up in an hour?" It was more of a statement then a question and Nick smiled. 

"Absolutely El." He watched her get into her truck and drive away quickly. Pinching himself to make sure this was real, he let out a slight help of pain before climbing in his Jeep and following her out of the parking lot. Glancing in the backseat he saw his bag that had been packed last night and thrown in the back this morning in hopes she would say yes. 

Instead of going straight to her house like he wanted to, he went to the store instead, picking up a bottle of wine before stopping by their favorite Italian place to pick up supper. After that was done he had fifteen minutes left before he was supposed to show up at her place but figured she wouldn't kill him if he was a little early. Pulling up to her place, he smiled when he saw her standing at the bottom of the steps, bouncing on her toes, with her suitcase next to her. 

As soon as Ellie spotted Nick’s Jeep she smiled. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had been so excited when Nick told her he was going to take her to the cabin that she wasted no time in getting home and packing, throwing whatever clean clothes she could find in her suitcase. If she purposely selected a few items in a color she knew Nick loved on her she wouldn’t tell. 

Putting the Jeep in park he got out, coming around the side to grab her suitcase which was lighter than he expected for a three day trip and tossing it in the back. Shutting the back door he kissed Ellie lightly before opening her door, holding out a hand for her to get in, and shutting it behind her. 

The drive to the cabin was simultaneously the shortest and longest drive of their lives. Last time seemed to take forever as they were both weighed down with the death of Clay and Abby’s departure but this time there was only happiness surrounding them, the anticipation of what tonight would bring dragging out the ride. 

Hours later, they laid side by side on the bed, both panting from their previous activities. 

“We are so doing that again.” Nick said in an exhale, making Ellie laugh and curl up next to him. Just as she expected he loved the dark green set on her, making her want to smirk at his predictability, but the way he kissed her made all thoughts escape from her mind. 

“Oh you better believe it mister.” Nick smirked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him, their legs tangling together. They were quiet for a moment before Ellie spoke up. “Hey Nick, thank you for this weekend. It’s been amazing.” Raising up on his elbow he leaned down, kissing her. Leaning into the kiss, Ellie groaned as he moved over top of her, pulling away lightly. 

“Oh babe, we’re just getting started.” Nick smirked before leaning back down, kissing her deeply. 

Being here in this cabin with Ellie, knowing that they love each other, was exactly how he imagined this weekend going and he couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
